My version of events
by SpidermanCantHandleThis
Summary: This is an AU fic based on my experiences over the last 2 years. I'm keeping it pretty accurate hopefully. It all started the 4th lecture of my course. I got a lot more than a bargained for when I walked into hall 47C In the form of a fascinating blonde. Brittana with a side of Quick/Samcedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes from author: hello all. I'm J, as you might know. Well this story is based on my life over the past 2 an a half years. I'm staying pretty accurate, notebook style ;) I think I'm pretty similar to Santana you see. quarter Latina (quarter Australian, quarter Irish, quarter italian), sarcastic and into girls haha. I'll tell you a little bit about my girl later...**

Freshers week. You hear so much about it; the alcohol, the parties, the hangovers...the sex. Yet when you get there, it's much, much worse. I was currently nursing hangover number 3 when Quinn, my college roommate and childhood bitching partner came busting through my room letting blinding light startle my sensitive little eyes.

"Lezpez, you have a lecture in half an hour you know?" She smirked at me through the unneeded sunlight.

"Fuck" I mumbled and pressed my head even further into my crisp white pillow. After a minute or so of whispering profanities into my innocent bedding, I looked up to see Quinn still standing in my doorway with her hands on her hips. It was then that I noticed her attire: nike runners, nike leggings and oh surprise surprise, a nike thermal. The blonde bitch had raided my closet whilst I was in a comatose state again. Taking advantage of the hungover and dehydrated should be a crime.

"Quinny, why are you still here? I would chase you out but it seems you've came in running clothing just in case that situation were to occur. My running clothing might I add." I snarled at her, attempting to sound threatening but in reality sounding deflated and sick.

"I'm not leaving until I see some movement from your floppy little body" she laughed. "Oh. And it's not like you wear your free nike when you train anyway? You'd sooner be in those ragged old basket ball shorts and tank top!".

With that I swung my aching legs over the edge of my bed and gestured to Quinn that she could leave now I was fully mobile and no longer in a slumbering state.

"Lectures" I grumbled to myself. "Damn lectures".

You see, going to university was not my first choice. From a young age I always assumed I'd be a sports star. Playing volleyball for my country at the Olympics and living a content life as an athlete. Sadly, at the age of 12 my mother passed away from MS. Leaving me and my 21 year old brother alone in the world. This is when I realised I needed more realistic, financially viable dreams. So, after moving to Perth to live with my great aunt I quickly got a job in my local sports store , stacking shelves. It wasn't much but it paid enough to allow me to go to a private school and study my ass off. After 4 years of working my up I had became a great seller and the shop had me pretty high up in their estimations. Due to this, when I was 16 they had asked me to help them with a presentation with a group of nike representatives. I spent weeks and weeks researching the company and the people I was presenting to. Long story short, I aced the presentation and ended up being offered a 6 month internship with the Australian district for Nike. It was my dream come true, I was working with people who treated me and respected me as an adult!

That's when I met her, Kate. She was Latina like me, with dark raven hair and the olive skin. Only she was taller and much, much more beautiful. I met her on our first day as interns. There was roughly 15 other people in the room, but I had tunnel vision for her. The way she moved effortlessly through the crowd and mingled with ease, I'm pretty sure I fell in love just then. I spent the next month tiptoeing around her , sneaking glances at her whenever I could. Then, gradually, we began speaking. She was two years my senior so naturally I was timid and afraid! Not to mention she was the first person I had ever had feelings for. It scared and excited me all at the same time, and I rapidly became addicted to her.

After being bribed to go out to the local bar with all the interns I found myself drunk, brave and very intent on making a move on Kate. Luckily, she was drunken, braver and web more intent on making a move on me. Kissing her in the bathroom toilets at "Yoohoo's Bar" will always be a defining point in my life. It was the first time I realised I was fully gay, the first time I had realised that alcohol is a deadly weapon and the first time I realised what it was like to be totally and utterly in love with someone. I felt high and it was worryingly reassuring.

The rest of my internship consisted of a mixture of hard work and having sex with the most beautiful girl I had ever met. However, something wasn't right. Every time I uttered those 3 magic words, she froze and whispered "thank-you". She would drop my hand in public if she saw someone looking our way. And she would often ignore me during our working hours. Of course, I was too infatuated to notice.

My internship was coming to an end and everyone was making plans to go to university or to get a job in a local business. I was clueless. I would go wherever Kate wanted to. A week after my internship ended I got an email from Peter, the head of my department at Nike. Notifying me that they would like to offer me a position in their marketing department due to my performance over the past 6 months. I was ecstatic! A real, paying job. However, like everything in my life, there was a catch. I had to take a 2 year crash course in marketing at a university of my choice. They emailed me a list of universities that were offering me a sports scholarship for volleyball and right at the bottom of that list read NYU. I couldn't believe it. My hometown. I knew for a fact that Quinn, my childhood best friend was attending NYU the following year. It was an easy decision, to move back to America. All I had to get was a simple pass in a Marketing & Advertising course and I had myself a well paid job in my dream company. One problem, I had to break it to Kate that I was moving for two years. I went to her apartment 3 days later armed with a box of chocolates, only to be greater by the love of my life screwing some boy on her kitchen floor. You know what her defence was, "You should've knocked first!"? Yes of course, how stupid of me. It's safe to say our brief relationship was demolished and I spent the next few months swearing to myself I was off women and relationships for the rest of my youth. Hoping to eventually settle down with a large cat or some other cuddly animal who I could devote my affection to. I might even call it "Kate" just as a daily reminder of how I don't need a girl to make me happy.

So, this is where I find myself today. 3 lectures and 3 hangovers into my first semester and I was already getting bored.

As I pulled on a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt, I cursed myself for accepting the place at this damn university. I also cursed myself for not hiding all of my nike freebies and giving Quinn a key to my room.

Soooo, what do you lot think :)? I know I've still got this other story going on. But hey, I wont forget it! Please let me know and ask me any questions you want to about this story. Because it means a lot to me! Ohh and Brittany will be introduced in chapter 2. Don't worry ;). -J


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A good servicing...

NFA: holla readers. Well since I updated my other fic last night I though, why not update this one. Anyway, still early days so let me know if you have any questions or if you wanna know how close this story follows with my real life ;) thankssss.

Karabearr32: many apologies for the log update :( keep reading and reviewing ;)

Guest: hopefully this chapter satisfies your cravings haha.

Missagron : hope you enjoy the chapter :-)

"Miss Lopez, perhaps you can answer my question considering you seem so intrigued in my lecture?" My finance lecturer Phil, professional accountant...unprofessional ass-hole, bellowed at me, his voice dripping with unwanted sarcasm. After spending 15 seconds humming "ummmm" whilst urging my brain to divulge into it's darkest corners and produce an answer to a question I hadn't been listening to.

"Strong pound exports cheap imports dear..." I mumbled to the tall Indian man glaring at me from the front of the hall. He eyed me sceptically for a brief moment and then continued flicking through his ancient PowerPoint. This meant that the man was satisfied with my answer or it was so far wrong he simply decided not to even begin to correct me. Either way, I was glad the pressure of 60 students awaiting my response was now being diverted onto some other poor, unsuspecting fresher. As I slowly began counting the bricks in the lecture hall wall, I heard an exaggerated opening of a door and scattering of feet entering from the upper section of hall 47C. As the rest of the class turned around to see who the person was causing such a fuss, I continued counting some bricks - I make a habit of finishing what I start.

"Sorry Phil...mr Phil? Professor Phillip? Sir? I got stuck in traffic, then my scooter refused to cooperate, then I almost hit a badger! I swear, a real badger-" the mystery person started to babble whilst jumping down steps at an alarming pace.

"PIERCE" Phil yelled, "Pierce, sit down and stop disrupting my class!" He continued.

"But sir-" he stuttered, now coming into full view of the large Finance class.

"SIT" Phil said, frustrated.

"Sir there's no-" she began again.

"Pierce, if I have to tell you one more time to sit down you can kiss your place in this finance place goodbye. Many students would fight for a place at one of my lectures. And you just-"

"Sir there's no seats" she quickly said, sweeping her arm to indicate the full classroom.

Finally having counted me bricks (236 to be precise) I raised my eyes to see the girl who was causing this amusing, albeit ridiculous argument. I was met by a pleasant surprise. Having expected a nerdy, out of breath, frumpy chick, I was greater with the opposite. This girl was gorgeous. I don't know how I had managed to spend 2 finance lectures without noticing this girl? She was tall, blonde and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. She was my polar opposite and I found myself being insanely attracted to her. My eyes dragged down her outfit; a burgundy sweatshirt, worn out jeans that exposed a sliver of white skin at the knees and a pair of loosely laced army boots. After I had finished taking a mental picture of the girl I noticed the uneasy silence and now 62 pairs of eyes on me. What had I done now?

"Lopez, I said MOVE. YOUR. BAG !" Phil shouted. It was then that I realised my light blue satchel was perched on the otherwise empty seat to my left. I sent Phil an embarrassed smile and moved my bag, gesturing for mystery girl to sit beside me.

"Perhaps your never ending mumbling can keep Lopez awake..." Phil said under his breath.

Nervously, the girl weaved her way in and out of the seated students until she quietly took her place to my left. I made a conscious effort not to stare at her, for both my sake and for her's. Due to this, I was shocked when I felt a breathy whisper into my left ear, "thank you...Lopez?" She half stated half questioned.

"Santana" I said, leaning slightly closer but keeping my eyes rooted to the front of the class.

"Santana Lopez...Latina right?" She whispered an despite having my eyes directed forwards, I could feel her smirk burning a hole in my profile.

"Latina, Irish, Australian, Italian. Almost right." I said, finally turning to meet her eyes with a brave wink. I suddenly regretted my decision when I was greeted with her ocean blue eyes that were ten times more beautiful up close. Regrettably, I turned my eyes back to Phil at the front. This seemed to silence the blonde beside me for the time being. This didn't stop me from thinking about her, every time her legs shifted position or her breathing changed I found myself momentarily distracted. Clearly tired, the girl began to stretch her long legs in front of me. Loosing all self control I left my strained eyes wander down to her lower half. Damn her legs were long. Having noticed my obvious leering, mystery girl coughed loudly, abruptly bringing my eyes back up to the PowerPoint that was still flicking quickly at the front of the hall.

"It's Brittany by the way" she whispered again in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Brittany. Brittany Pierce. I'm afraid I'm no genetics expert so you'll have to inform me of your ethnicity..." I smirked back.

"Half Swiss, half American. At your service" she chuckled, saluting subtly.

I gulped nervously. For some reason her Swiss heritage was a massive plus in my book. Something about Europeans just got me going. I spent the rest of the class thinking of some basic Swiss French to impress my blonde neighbour. Finally, the well anticipated bell signalled the end of my lecture and the beginning of my night out. Usually, I would pack up quickly and bolt out of hall 47C quicker than Phil could even turn off his damn projector, but today I placed each individual note book into my satchel carefully, delaying time. I smirked to my left seeing Brittany doing the same, clearly thinking of something to say as her mouth kept opening and closing silently.

"Could you walk me to my scooter, I always have trouble with the lock and you look good with your hands..." She said brightly. Suddenly realising what she implied she began rambling some sentence about how I had nimble hands not that she had been looking at my hands for prolonged time. I could listen to babble all say, sadly we didn't have all day.

"Sure. Sure Brittany." I replied just as bright.

We walked in silence all the way to her crisp white Vespa. It suited her so well, it was parked diagonally across a parking space that was clearly intended for a car. The handlebars were chained to the nearest bollard, clearly showing the blonde girl's rush into class earlier. I chuckle lightly as I inspected the botched job of her attempt to protect her scooter.

"You know, you could park in the bike spaces?" I said, unlocking her chain with ease.

"Yeah I know. But what if all the other bikes start to bully my scooter because it has an engine? I don't think little Spencer could handle it." Brittany said earnestly, patting the seat of her Vespa. I looked up to see if there was any hint of humour or sarcasm to be greeted with the serious face of my new acquaintance. If it were anyone else I would have erupted into fits of laughter on the spot, but something told me to humour Brittany was better than to humiliate her.

"Okay Pierce. How about tomorrow, you park Spencer along with the bikes and if they give him any hassle, I'll sort them out. They'll never mess with him again after I get to those two wheeled rogues." I replied, maintaining a straight face.

"Thanks Santana. You're a life saver." She said with the biggest smile on her face, this allowed her to show off her perfect white teeth that were pointed at the front like a cat. Having completely lost myself in her grin, I hadn't even noticed the hand she had affectionately laid on my lower arm. Retracting quickly I took a step back, my arm almost burning where she touched me. I looked down at my olive skin, perplexed at how one touch could send it totally ablaze.

"Santana...are you okay" Brittany cautiously asked.

"Daaaahhhh yeah. Yeah I'm good. Just a bit cold. I'll ahhh...see you at Finance on Friday? Right?" I said, backing away again.

"Yeah sure. Save me a seat Lopez!" She smirked, putting on her neat white helmet and swinging a leg over her Vespa. With that, she sped off through the student car park leaving a trail of smoke behind her. I could really give that scooter a good servicing. And possibly it's owner too...

Sooooo...please let me know what you think. I've got this whole story broken down into chapters and I've cleared some details over about what actually happened in the true story ;) I'm trying not to be bias haha. Thanks :) - J


End file.
